Guilty Angel-Holy Gear
by Rigelle
Summary: Actually, this is a crossover but..more GGX than FF7 so I put it here. Ky POV. His first experiance going Kuro...


note: GGX characters and FF7 characters are copyright of Sammy/Arc Systems and Squaresoft respectively. They aren't mine. No stealy, no suey. ;)  
  
-Guilty Angel : Holy Gear-  
+::Chapter One::+  
  
               It's starting.. Starting...with an open wound. A gash across my arm..  
Teardrops escape down my bloodied cheeks as I wonder how much longer it can last.. This bloody battle..How many men have I watched fall? It's impossible, it's.. It's disgusting.. I'm only sixteen, how can I be expected to control all of this..?! Doubts start to flood into my mind, and I fight them back as hard as I can.. My God would not have given me this task if I could not have handled it..  
              My attention is captured from me and I turn, seeing a raven-haired being strike down a man nearby.. The fine, blonde hairs on the back of my neck rise slightly in familiarity.  
              This man.. Is it.. Could it be?.. My master's step-son..? Yet, here he was, fighting agaisnt us, fighting to destroy us.  
              I shake my head, clearing it quickly as I dodge the sweeping claws of a nearby Gear.. Furaiken connects with unholy flesh and sparks fly, the beast falls, its head rolling across the ground. A greusome scene, but necessary. My gaze flickers across the grounds to my men, many standing, many dead. Even the perpetual thorn in my side, Sol Badguy, fights valiantly in this battle. Seeing this, my will increases even more, and I lash out with renewed fury agaisnt the vile traitors, the Gears who have destroyed home and human alike.  
              Despite my efforts, despite my promises to myself that I am not here for revenge, that I do not desire revenge agaisnt these mindless creatures for destryoing so much that I hold dear.. I feel rage boiling in my chest, my hands are sweating with more than just the heat of battle.. My snowy white shirt, cloak, pants, even my very hair is stained with the blood of the battle.. Drying to become a deep crimson brown, it almost seems even as if my vision can only see the vermillion color..  
              I'm so distracted by my thoughts, something that hasn't happened often, that I've alowed myself to be hit.. In surprise and pain, I yell out, looking for the one who granted me the wound.. There, another raven man.. His bloody eyes matching his red cloak and black outfit, the demonic wings raised from his back, and though I see the sadness and misery in his eyes I fly into a rage...  
              I don't even realize what I am doing as I slash and attack the unfortunate Gear.. I'm terrified, because I'm not even in control of myself anymore... The blood and darkness of my intentions and my strikes seeps into my clothes, turning them black as night, I catch glimpses of them as they flutter in the after-wind of my attack..  
              The raven haired man falls, his beautiful, black locks fluttering to the ground as he splashes up a pool the terrible red blood... It feels as if we are alone, here..the battle has moved away from us in the brief lapse of my self control.. My gaze drifts down to the battered form, laying on the ground in the bloody mud at my feet.. Furaiken slowly falls from my grasp as I feel too weak to even stand, dropping to my knees beside the man..  
He looks up at me, but I don't see hatred in his eyes.. I see.. I see gratitude... This Gear..This Gear is more man than monster... Not just another one of the soulless beasts out there...  
              With what little strength I have, I brush some of the hair from his face, whispering, "What..is your name..?"  
              "..Vincent.." He mutters, coughing up a little blood, and shaking as blue-white electricity sparks across his body.. Electricity.. That I caused him to feel..? I feel my body wavering a moment, and he continues to speak to me..  
              "My name..Is Vincent Valentine.. Mr. Kiske..I thank you for releasing me.. from this Hell... ... Beware the darkness that resides in all of us.."  
              My eyes, seeming so heavy now, watch as he smiles faintly, closing his own crimson windows to his spirit, to his soul.. I wonder about the words he spoke to me as I, too, fall, the bloodied ground splashing up around my face... and I am surrounded by blackness.  
  
              Days or hours, maybe even minutes, later, I wake somewhat, hearing an all-too-familiar voice next to my ear.  
              "So, you're awake, boy... Welcome back," Sol's sarcastic voice wakes me the rest of the way, and I glance around the hospital room, feeling the bandages on my wounds, the soft pillow behind my head.. And I understand that things are going to be a little different from now on...  
  
-end..for now?-  
  
  
eek! Ok, this is only the second fic I've ever truely written, so keep an eye out for improvement O-o; R&R please!! ^_^;;   
email: st4rkat@attbi.com 


End file.
